Yellow Topaz
by MidnightPersona
Summary: Haruka Suzushiro must face her past and inner demons... can she overcome?


I stood at the altar beside Shizuru Fujino, more uncomfortable than I should have been. I couldn't figure out why the strange ex-Kaichou wanted me as her best man, but I did what she asked if for no other reason than that Yukino was a bridesmaid of Natsuki Kuga. I gripped the tie of my bright green tux and adjusted it, Shizuru giving me a sly smile as she stood in her purple Kimono.

"Ara, you look nervous Haruka." She pointed out. I began to blush slightly, shaking my head.

"I'm fine." I stated, Shizuru giggled. I looked up over to see Sister Nao and Sister Miyu ready to perform the ceremony. How those two came to that position I would never understand. That's when the doors of the Cathedral opened and in came Natsuki, Tate beside her as he had volunteered to give her away. Natsuki was in a lovely pink dress, Mai behind in a orange kimono, followed as well by Akira in dark blue and my Yukino it yellow. I smiled as I saw her; I put my hand in my pocket for the millionth time to make sure the ring was still there. I picked it out just for her, the wonderful gold engagement ring with a yellow topaz…

A scream, a scream so loud one would think a soul died. I shot up and fell back against the padded walls of my asylum room. The ratty blanket I had been covering myself with fell to the floor as I ran my right hand though my disheveled blonde hair. I looked around her, but saw nothing except the moon shining through the barred windows. I could feel tears beginning to run down my face, but I rubbed them away.

"I am Haruka Suzushiro. I don't cry!" I exclaimed, though I doubted anyone who mattered could hear me. I sighed and began to pace. Often am I awakened by screams of agony, or ghosts of my past. I don't know if the ghosts are real, or a ligament of my imagination.

_It's figment, Haruka dear… _ I stopped moving. No, not again. Not her voice in my head… any but her voice… I turned and punched the padded walls, another scream coming from the distance, but not as unnerving as before.

"Ara~ don't you wish you understood Miss. Suzushiro?" Shizuru said with a giggle. I stopped and turned the spirit before me.

"Not now Fujino, I'm not in the mood for more of your parlor tricks…" I muttered, turning away. Then I felt her ghostly hand upon my shoulder.

"Still don't forgive me for that night? I guess not, considering you never got your wish…" I turned and threw a punch, but it went through the entity. "Don't give up Miss. Suzushiro, it isn't becoming of you." Then Fujino started to fade…

"Come back and fight me you stupid bubuzuke woman!" I roared, but she was gone and I crumpled to the ground. A scream, was this one mine? I was unable to tell. Then blood began to hit my lower body. I lifted my hand. "Oh… I'm bleeding…" I muttered, and then laughed. "Maybe I can die!"

I stood at my position at the table to the right of Fujino. It was time to give the traditional best man speech… fuck my life. I turned toward Yukino who was beside me and she smiled gently. I knew my grin looked goofy as I turned to the collection of people before us. "Er, today makes the day—"

"Marks." Yukino quickly corrected, I growled in frustration,

"Marks the day that Shizuru and Natsuki are now bond together"

"Bound Haruka dear."

"Gah! Bound together legally as they were already by love. Um, I say we give a toast to celebrate their union!" I finished, huffing.

"The toast, Haruka." Yukino reminded, grabbing my right hand. I blushed and picked up a wine glass with her left hand.

"To the bubuzuke woman and her mutt—I mean to Shizuru and Natsuki!" My face went a deeper shade of red as everyone gave their cheers.

"Ara~ You were quite nervous Haruka. Good thing you had Miss. Kikukawa to help you, isn't that right Natsuki?" Natsuki rolled her eyes and stuffed a small cracker into Fujino's mouth.

"Thank you Haruka, Yukino." Natsuki said with a kind smile.

I awake with a throbbing in my head and to find myself covered with blood as well as it pooled around me. I cursed, but I wasn't sure at what. Why was I still alive? Why did part of me want to live? Regardless, I noticed my door was open. That meant I was able to grab myself food and use the bathroom. I exited into the outer area of my room where the bathroom, sink, and food tray lay. This was as close as I could get to an escape from my mind, and even if was confinement.

"Hmph. As long as I have some spicy curry buns today I should be fine." I said aloud, though it seemed a pointless task. I moved over to the food tray and indeed there was a curry bun, but a note as well. Red ink…

_Dear Haruka,_

_I hope you enjoy the curry bun, I know it's your favorite._

_Don't work so late, okay? You need sleep as much as I do._

_Love,_

_Yukino Kikukawa._

I dropped the letter and backed away, the letter bursting into flames as it hit the floor.

"Yu…ki…no…" I was scared, how long would these phantom spirits haunt me? "It's not my fault! " I screamed into the air. Nothing, not even phantoms of my past, would keep me from my spicy curry bun. I stepped forward and opened the bun, devouring it. Afterwards I just stared at the wrapper, remembering back to times I was on watch at Fuuka Academy for executive committee business, Yukino at my side.

_I'm always right behind you Haruka dear… _ I shivered and decided to take care of my personal business before I couldn't anymore. With a sigh I walked toward the shower…

I sat alone on a gazebo a ways away from the party. I couldn't even hear the music, just the river running by. I examined the bright yellow topaz on the golden band. Tonight. I would propose to Yukino tonight. Our wedding would be smaller, but that's what I know we both want. Soon, I'll pledge my eternal loyalty and love to my Yukino. I stared up at the starry sky and smiled, the crescent moon seeming to smile back like a Cheshire cat.

I awoke lying on the ground of the shower, blood running instead of water. I stared at my form, ghostly pale from the lack of sunlight and currently stained with the red menace. I stood carefully, my breasts bouncing wildly. I turned off the cursed shower and exited, grabbing the nearest clean towel. All the towels were white so I got to watch as its pure form was sullied.

Nothing. That's what I am in this place, absolutely nothing. I was going to die here, alone. Alone save the ghosts of my past and Yukino's words haunting the air…

I then heard a knock as I was drying my blonde tresses. I turned and saw the door open. The air blew strangely and the trey where the food lay was removed and the door to my inner cell was held opened. I felt a ghostly push on my back.

"Yeah, I know." I snapped, walking myself into my prison. I looked up, hoping to see the sun, but it's always night. Always night with a shining crescent moon. Just like it was then…

I walked back to the hall proudly. I would propose to Yukino as soon as I returned, pulling her outside and waiting for the acceptance I knew would come. Then a horrid scent of a burning fire met my nose, far worse than any camp fire. I stopped in my tracks, heart racing. I rushed to the building to see it set aflame, people screaming, chaos stirring. I wanted to run, but I am Haruka Suzushiro! I would save everyone I could and pray Yukino was safe…

"Huh, how did I get in the window sill?" I asked myself as I stirred. The same memories being relieved every moment…

_Its relived Haruka dear. _ Came Yukino's corrections once more.

Nothing. I remember nothing after I ran into the building other than almost all was lost. Shizuru and Natsuki were gone, their bodies a bloody mess. Tate was holding Takumi's dead body, dying himself, Mai was screaming somewhere. Then, a beam fell and the next thing I knew…

"I was here." I said aloud, touching my face softly, "And Yukino…" I didn't know. She was lost, Haruka was sure, with the rest. In the blood filled massacre…

The door to her isolated prison suddenly opened, and standing before her was…

"Get out. I don't need more ghosts popping in." I growled at Yukino, refusing to look at her as I jumped down from the window sill. I stared at the entity that looked oddly happy.

"Haruka! My love!" She screamed, jumping onto me. I almost dropped her, not expecting any real weight. I couldn't help but blush. Was this for real?

"Yu…ki…no…? Is it really you?" I asked in a whisper. Yukino gave the sweetest smile I could recall and kissed me deeply. I felt such burning desire. Then I pulled back, examining her. "But… how? Everyone…" I trailed off. She shook her head.

"Does it matter? I'm here." She then showed her left hand and it had the topaz engagement ring. "This was all they found and I knew it was you… I've been searching." I could feel tears creeping down my face.

"How did you know where to find me?" I inquired, "I felt so…" But Yukino interrupted me.

"A little birdie told me." She whispered, looking up at the window sill where an oddly-shaped bird sat. Blue eyes, yellow hair. I laughed.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." I couldn't feel happier. Perhaps the ghost would leave me be now… "I love you with every fibber of my being Yukino. " I yelled loudly.

"Its fiber Haruka dear… now let's go home."

The End…?

"Oi! What about us?" The ghostly form of Natsuki asked, appearing beside her lover. "We don't get any credit?" The blunette demanded, Shizuru turned to her and laid a kiss on her ghostly lips.

"Between you and me, we kept them going. Otherwise they would've given up all hope. If Haruka had decided to die…" Shizuru trailed off, allowing her lover to piece it together.

"So does this mean we're moving on then? Joining the rest in the cycle?" Natsuki inquired, wrapping her incorporeal arms around her just-as incorporeal lover.

"Why don't we have a little fun first? I want to see their life, their wedding…" Shizuru trailed off.

"You want to see what we could have had." Natsuki guessed, kissing her ghostly love.

"I want to see that they'll survive… and remind Haruka I'll be watching." Shizuru added with a wink. Natsuki gave a giggle.

"And remind Yukino I'm watching as well. We did good, Shizuru. You always have such wonderful idea." Natsuki purred. Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand.

"Only because I have someone to give me hope. Hope we passed on…"


End file.
